Talk:Unfriendly Competition
Detail I could not remember every Detail of this quest, if someone could add exact times, confirm the NPC from which you recieve the quest, and add the exact names of items I didn't specifically name, it would be a big help. This is my frist entry on a wiki so i dont know exactly how to format everything, so it would be helpful if someone with a little more wiki experience could re-format this page. :Suggestions: Screenshots (reduce the size) of the world map and/or local map would be extremely helpful when discussing side-quests, at least for the the initial NPC or objective area. In a world as vast as an elder scrolls game, text based directions can be difficult. I realize this adds a lot of work, but its worth it. ::Yes, a map is a good idea to show the initial NPC, but im not completely sure what the initial NPC is. However if you make the quest your active quest, it will give a marker on your map showing exactly where each objective is located, so the initial NPC is the only one that is really necessary to show a map for. No Orcish Armor I just did the quest and Agarmir's companion didn't have Orcish Armor, and I only recieved 100g not 400g at the completion. My guess is that some of the items the people have are random. Don't know what happened with the reward money tho. --Rainith 14:45, 27 March 2006 (CST) ::I think part of the loot depends on the level (possibly for reward too). I've read in the ES Forums that loot is level dependent, so it may also apply to NPC loot. Also, it had been one of the first quests I accepted when I started the game, but ended up doing it much much later. Perhaps it's (along with other quests or loot) level dependent? --TheSpectator 15:54, 27 March 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, I just finished the quest and he didn't have Oricsh Armor and I only got 200 gold. I was level 5 when I did the quest. I'm going to check a save game to see if there is a weapon is behind one of the crypts too. I'd guess that for any non-specific reward, that we'll have to be careful specifying the amount. Maybe just say that Jensine gives you some gold. --Rhiadri 08:31, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::::Loot in this game, as well as NPC equipment, is VERY level dependent. When I did this quest, the person in question was wearing full daedric armor (Minus helmet), not orcish. In general, glass and daedric armor and weapons become very common around level 20. So I'm going to edit that orcish bit out. I don't know about the mace, I didn't see one. --Lusitania 11:24, 30 March 2006 (CST) :::::Indeed, Lustiana is correct. Rewards and equipment NPCs carry usually go by the player's level in increments of 5: 1, 5, 10, 15, 20, 25. In this quest, the Weatherward Circlet and Debaser are of different strengths depending on your level, the equipment Rolgarel wears will be of different materials, and the gold reward will increase in increments of 100, from 100 to 600. Also, the mace is definitely there behind Calliben Trentus's tomb. The mace is not affected by player level. --Kevin L'Huillier 18:18, 14 April 2006 (CDT) Possible bug Just encountered a possible BUG in this quest. After meeting with the merchant guy and him agreeing to change his ways, I went to another store, TRAINED and then stopped playing for the evening. I thought the quest was done. Apparently, I still had to meet with Jesmin (or whatever) and give her the manifest and shovel. Lo and behold! Those items were now missing! Gone! I can't give her the items and now it looks like I can't complete this quest. Not sure what to do. UPDATE: After leaving the city and going elsewhere both items (the manifest & shovel) mysteriously returned to my inventory. Definitely a bug. At least I can complete the quest now. :I discovered another BUG in this quest. After entering the crypt and not being able to kill both fiends, I ended up being arrested as I attacked before they spoke to me and now I can't get back in. Fun easter egg I found a fun Easter Egg in this quest! When you find the the Macabre Manifest in Agarmir's basement, flip through the pages and you'll find one corpse whose name is an anagram of Frodo Baggins and whose spoils are a green cloak with a silver, leaf-shaped clasp, an engraved shortsword, and an engraved ring (cursed?). :Neat! Perhaps you'd like to add that easter egg to the article? --[[User:TheSpectator|'TheSpectator']] 23:54, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Problem Hello, i have repeatedly followed Thoronir to the meating with Agarmir. That lasts until about 7 in the morning and they leave. I follow Agarmir back to his place, wait around until he is not there and break in. I go down into the basement, but cannot find the book at all. It is taking its toll on my lockpicks and sanity to repeatedly do this, so what am i doing wrong? --Majushi 10:53, 14 November 2006 (CST) :Midnight Mia had the same problem with this quest. If you just want a quick solution (if your lucky enough to be on PC) take a quick look at the bottom of my user page. \*\ Hellhound43 11:40, 14 November 2006 (CST) ::Unfortunately i'm on the 360... Any suggestions? --Majushi 12:06, 14 November 2006 (CST) :::Hmmm, I'm afraid I don't if you've done everything before that point correctly. Sorry. \*\ Hellhound43 19:52, 15 November 2006 (CST) ::::Am i not supposed to be spotted by Thoronir or Agarmir when i follow them? And how do you hear their conversation? When i do it i try to stay away from them, and thus can't hear what they're talking about... --Majushi 07:19, 16 November 2006 (CST) :::::I'm pretty sure being spotted doesnt matter. I've stood right next to them while they talk. Now that I think about it... I don't thnk the meeting should last until 7 am. Make sure that when they are ready to start the meeting that you get into a position where the game puts you in a cutscene, or you can at least hear them talking about it. I usually hide behind the big green bush. \*\ Hellhound43 08:47, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::::::I also hide behind the bush/tree next to the well, so I'm actually quite close to them. It then "locks" you into position while you listen to the conversation until it's done; then you're free to move around. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 02:11, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::::::Ah, it never did the cut scene thing... I'll try again and let you know how it goes... Thank alot! --Majushi 09:00, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::::::: It Worked! Apparently I had to jump about between the two of them before the cut scene would start... --Majushi 10:51, 17 November 2006 (CST) Problem Everytime I try to do the quest Thoronir just stand there and no one ever comes. Its weird, ill wait there all night long and no one will come and even say Hello to him. And im sure I dont get spotter. I stay behind some buildings not far from the garden and when i see him go there i slowly walk in behind the bushes right next to him and wait. ok so I found his dead body out not far from Thornirs shop. I remember seeing it when I was dong the Vampire Quest in Imperial City. (not getting the cure) I dont think I did anything to him but hes defenatly dead. ---- The same exact thing happens with me. No one shows up at ALL. I even have Agamir's house key, and everytime I go to his house ... he isn't there. No book in the basement either. Am I missing something? -- Oblivion Player Doesn't work :Moved from Unfriendly Competition. I have completed the quest but am unable to give Jansine the proof. After I go through all of the narratives,she keeps asking me if I have something for her. I've even tried to pass them along through her selling icon...doesn't work. how to give jensine the evidence if you look to the left when talking to her you will notice a SCROLL BAR YAY its not a glitch after all its just you have to scroll down the things to talk about and choose the bottom thingy (the dudes name) and then she will give the cash and take the evidence. YAY TO ME! :I did all of the quest right according to this page, but when i started fighting agarmir a guard came into the room and arrested me and when i came back the door was sealed again. I looked for him but there was no quest marker and he seemed to have disappeared - he's nevr in his house. i dont know if i can complete the quest 09:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) No subject heh heh all according to plan. the merchants set the whole thing up to get the one store undercuttin gthem to join the pricefixing cabal